The Birth Of Psycheliana/Part 1
It started when Empath and several of his fellow Smurfs were away on a mission to discover Smurfette Island after he received a message that came from a village that was on the island. Everyone was excited about the trip that was about to take place -- everyone, that is, except for Smurfette. Alone in their house as they were preparing for bed, Smurfette spoke. "Empath, I'm feeling rather fearful of this journey that you and the other Smurfs are about to smurf to this island of Smurfettes." "This smurf is sensing that you fear that these Smurfettes are going to smurf this smurf's heart away from you," Empath said. "That's exactly what I'm feeling, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know that we have this telepathic bond between each other now, but I just want to make sure that I don't lose you to anyone else." "You'll never lose this smurf to anyone, this smurf promises you," Empath said. "If that isn't enough, then this smurf will leave you with this intimate promise that you can carry throughout your days." Smurfette felt herself getting warm from the kisses Empath was giving her at that moment. "Smurfs like you really want this child in our lives," Smurfette said, smiling. "If this is where our family starts, then may Mother Nature bless us this night, Smurfette," Empath said, as he took her into his arms and laid beside her, kissing her well into the night. By morning, Smurfette joined the Smurfs at the dock to wave her husband and the crew of the S.S. Smurf II goodbye as it prepared to sail off. "Don't worry about your husband, lassie...he's in good smurfs with us on board," Duncan promised. "I know you'll smurf good care of him, Duncan," Smurfette said. Then the ship left the dock amidst cheers as it headed off toward the horizon upon the sea. Smurfette went about her daily business of trying to maintain her husband's home while looking after Miracle and the Smurflings. She was fine until a few days later, when suddenly she fainted. Polaris was nearby and sensed that something was wrong with Smurfette. He took her to the infirmary where Papa Smurf and Dabbler did an examination of her. Smurfette came to and realized that she was now in the infirmary with Papa Smurf, Dabbler, and Polaris standing by. "Wha...what happened to me?" she asked. "You're fine and healthy, as far as I and Papa Smurf know," Dabbler said. "But there was something Polaris had smurfed when he carried you in here." "What is it, Polaris?" Smurfette asked. "There is the presence of another lifeform that is growing inside you, Smurfette," Polaris said. "It is not parasitic or foreign in nature, but it is composed of the same genetic material as a Smurf -- to be precise, a combination of your genetic material and Empath's. It is an embryo in the early stages of development." "An embryo? What's an embryo?" Smurfette asked. "What Polaris is saying, Smurfette, is that you are pregnant," Papa Smurf said. "Pregnant? You mean...I'm going to be a Mama Smurf at last?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit excited at the prospect. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Indeed you will be, Smurfette. May I be the first to congratulate you and Empath, for this will be the first baby Smurf born in this village in over 165 years...provided, of course, that the child smurfs to the point where it will be born in about seven months at the least." "If Empath was here, the whole village would be celebrating the news together," Dabbler said. "Well, as much as I would like to smurf the news, I would rather have it smurfed silent until Empath smurfs home from his journey," Smurfette requested. "We'll smurf our best to keep this news to ourselves, Smurfette, though it won't be long before others might notice some changes in you," Papa Smurf said. "Changes? What kind of changes would a pregnancy smurf me?" Smurfette asked. "From what I smurfed in the medical books in the village, you might smurf unusual cravings for certain foods, and you might have morning smurfness, plus there will probably be some physical changes," Dabbler said. "We'll help you in how to handle these changes, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "For now, you might want to smurf a rest, because being a Mama Smurf is a new thing that you'll have to get adjusted to." "Really, Papa Smurf, other than that fainting spell, I don't feel like I need a rest," Smurfette said. "I'll continue to smurf what I normally smurf for right now, and if I need anything, I'm sure I'll let Polaris Psyche know without upsmurfing the whole village." "This one will monitor your condition in case anything happens during your pregnancy in Empath's absence, Smurfette," Polaris Psyche said. "That's your decision, Smurfette, I'll leave Polaris to handle this situation," Papa Smurf said. "But just in case things smurf from bad to worse, Polaris will contact me. I only hope that it may never have to smurf to that." Smurfette sighed, "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand." ----- That night, after Smurfette returned to her home to put Miracle to bed, there was a knock on her door. It was Tapper. "I have a feeling that you may need a private talk about what's smurfing on, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Tapper, what's smurfing on?" Smurfette asked. "How did you...uh, find out about..." "I would rather not discuss it out here, if you would allow me some time inside your home," Tapper suggested. After Smurfette allowed Tapper to enter, she again asked, "How is it that you were able to find about my...uh, being..." "It was just something that I have smurfed in my spirit, Smurfette, and I have not smurfed this to anyone else, nor do I intend to," Tapper said. "What I am more concerned with is how you are feeling about this news." "I'm just trying to come to smurfs about what this means to me, Tapper," Smurfette said. "It's something that Empath and I have always wanted since we were married, but for it to suddenly happen is just amazing and yet also so frightening. I have no idea what it's going to be like to be a Mama Smurf." "I only wish there is something I could smurf you about that, Smurfette, but it seems that this is one area that Mother Nature could best educate you," Tapper said. "All I know is that smurfing with a child is the greatest blessing that the Almighty has smurfed upon all creatures, and not something that should be smurfed lightly. Sadly, not all creatures have such respect for life that they would even respect the life that's smurfing in the womb before it's born. But that's something that the Almighty knows how to smurf. I can't force you to keep the child anymore than I can force you to give it up." "Why would I even want to give up the child, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "This is what I always wanted, and I want to make sure the child does get born." "I have no doubt that you care enough to see this pregnancy through, Smurfette," Tapper said. "But there may come times that will test your faith, and I can only pray that your faith will be strong enough to oversmurf what your own desires may want you to smurf with this child." "I don't ever want to give up this child, Tapper...not for anything in this world, not even for myself," Smurfette said adamantly. "I think I owe Empath this much to keep his child safe inside me." "I will smurf everything that I can to help you, Smurfette," Tapper said, holding Smurfette's hands in his. "The Almighty cares enough about children to not want to see even the little ones perish. I am sure He is capable of smurfing you safe under His wings until the day comes for the child to be born." Smurfette smiled. "Thank you, Tapper. At least from you I know that someone is smurfing over me." ----- Then came the day when the S.S. Smurf II returned home. Every Smurf greeted the crew at the docks to see them disembark and to hear everything that has went on during the journey. Empath reported that the mission was a success and that eventually the two villages of Smurfs will someday meet with each other. Then Empath saw Smurfette waiting at the docks. "Hello there, stranger," she greeted pleasantly. "Smurfette! This smurf is honored to be back in your presence again!" Empath said excitedly as he took her into his arms and kissed her before letting her go. "This smurf senses that we're not entirely alone in this re-encounter." "So how does it feel to be a Papa Smurf now?" Smurfette asked. "That was what this smurf was sensing, Smurfette," Empath said. "And frankly, this smurf feels so excited to smurf that sensation. The other Smurfs on board were wondering about this smurf because this smurf was starting to smurf a little strange when we were smurfing home." "A little strange? Like how?" Smurfette asked. "Well, Duncan noted that this smurf was starting to smurf a little queasy, like this smurf had eaten some bad smurfs, Smurfette," Empath said. "But this smurf knew that it was something else entirely. It was like this smurf was also pregnant, even though this smurf knows that it's impossible for this smurf to be pregnant." "You were having morning smurfness?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit amused. "No wonder you smurf a bit different from when you last smurfed in the village." "Duncan thinks that this smurf is turning into a Smurfette, and the entire crew won't let this smurf have any peace on board the ship," Empath said. "Well, now that we're home, this smurf thinks that everybody should know about the good fortune that has smurfed upon us." "You think you can handle being a Papa Smurf, Empath, with all the things you'll be smurfing through?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf still knows how to sweep Smurfettes off their feet, if that's what you're smurfing," Empath said as he picked Smurfette up into his arms and carried her. ----- Soon, at Tapper's Tavern, every Smurf got news not only about the Smurfettes on Smurfette Island, but also about Smurfette being with a child. They all raised a toast to both Empath and Smurfette, congratulating them for a gift that was bestowed upon them by Mother Nature. "Soaring seagulls, Smurfette, I'm so happy for you," Sassette said. "I guess that would make me an aunt now." "Aw, you're too young to be an aunt, Sassy," Snappy said. "Besides, you're not even Smurfette's sister." "I am so, Snappy," Sassette said. "That would make you three the child's uncles." "I don't mind being the uncle to Smurfette's child," Slouchy said. "I can't wait to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Nat said. "You may not have to wait, my fellow Smurflings, because this smurf and Smurfette already know," Empath said. "It's going to be a..." "Empath, don't you think the village can wait to find out?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf doesn't see why they would need to wait, if they want to know what kind of gifts they would make for the child, Smurfette," Empath said. "I think that's something that only we need to know about right now," Smurfette suggested. "If that's what you desire, Smurfette, then that's what this smurf will do," Empath said. "This smurf apologizes, Smurflings, but unfortunately the information will have to remain a secret until the child is born." "Aw, gee," all four of them said together. Papa Smurf came over to see Empath and Smurfette. "So anyone else trying to figure out what this child is going to be born as?" he asked. "There were lots of guesses, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Half the village thinks it's going to be a boy, and the other half thinks it's a girl." "Hefty wants it so much to be a boy, all right," Smurfette said. "But I'm surprised to hear that Handy wants it to be a girl." "Those two Smurfs can never seem to agree on anything," Papa Smurf said with some amusement. "Handy agrees to make a smurfomatic wheelsmurfer for Smurfette to get around on when her pregnancy smurfs closer to its time, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "That doesn't sound very smurfy, Empath," Smurfette said. "It's just one of the things you'll have to deal with in time, Smurfette, but rest assured that you won't be smurfing this by yourself," Papa Smurf said. "As long as Empath is still with me, I know that I won't," Smurfette said, smiling as she held Empath's hand. "I'm sure that Empath will be an excellent Papa Smurf for your child, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. Empath sighed as he smiled and looked to the ceiling, imagining what it would be like for him to be a Papa Smurf. He felt the same kind of pride that Papa Smurf must have felt when his Mama Smurf had conceived him and shared the news. Then Grouchy came over. "Is there something that's on your mind, Grouchy?" Empath asked. "I hate how I'm feeling right now, Empath," Grouchy said. "First you marry Smurfette, and now you're smurfing a child with her. I don't know whether to be happy for you or to hate you for it." "You're free to feel however you want about it, Grouchy, just as long as we can still be friends," Empath said. "This smurf would never smurf anything like this just to spite you." "I know," Grouchy said. "I just hate how lucky you really are. This is the very thing I would have wanted to smurf with Smurfette...if you don't mind my smurfing it in public, because I hate letting anybody else know about it." "I'm glad that you're being honest about it, Grouchy," Smurfette said. "But the thing is, I don't think that I could be a good Papa Smurf to any child because of how I normally am around other Smurfs," Grouchy said. "You cared enough about Miracle to keep him from being smurfed back to Smurfling Island when he was first smurfed here, Grouchy," Empath said. "I do love Miracle, Empath, but I don't think I can treat another child like him the same way, even if I'm the Papa Smurf of that child," Grouchy said. "You'd be surprised to find out that you would, Grouchy," Empath said. "This smurf senses that with the right Smurfette in your life, you'll treat your child with the same loving care as you did Miracle. Just have faith in yourself that you will smurf the right thing when the time smurfs." "You smurf too much faith in me, Empath," Grouchy said. "I'd hate to think that I would ever disappoint you." ----- That night in their bedroom, Smurfette noticed that Empath was lying awake. "You still thinking about what it would be like to be a Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "There's just so much about what we're becoming to smurf everything out, Smurfette," Empath said. "Being married to you smurfed like it was the greatest challenge in this smurf's life, maybe even greater than having to spend 150 years away from this smurf's fellow Smurfs, but it smurfs like being married was only the precursor to a much greater challenge ahead of us. It makes even the most cosmic events that have happened in our lives to be pale in comparison." "Yeah, saving the world and our village time and again from disaster seems meaningless when it smurfs like everything's about to fall apart again, and it's all because of a child," Smurfette said. "The village expects us to be the Papa and Mama Smurf to a whole new generation of Smurfs, starting with our own," Empath said. "Everybody's smurfing to us as if we're supposed to be the ones who will smurf them how it's done, and this smurf doesn't want to fail them or our child." "Empath, you've never failed us before, and you've never failed me," Smurfette said. "We may not be perfect parents, but we will smurf the child our best." "But to think, we'll never have to smurf our child away to Psychelia like Papa Smurf did to this smurf," Empath said. "She'll smurf the best teacher in all the things pertaining to the use of her abilities, if she indeed inherits them from her Papa Smurf." "But she will be loved by her Papa Smurf nonetheless, because you will smurf her everything that you should have been smurfed with, Empath," Smurfette said. "And I will be there every smurf of the way to help you." "This smurf is grateful that you have smurfed into my life and chose me to be the one true love, Smurfette," Empath said, looking into her eyes. "This smurf could never ask for anything greater than you." "And I could never want any Smurf that's smurfier than you, Empath," Smurfette said, as they embraced each other and kissed. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Birth Of Psycheliana chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles